Raid
A raid (also referred to as an illager raid) is an in-game event where waves of illagers attack a village. The raid is started when a player with Bad Omen enters a village. Overview If a player affected with the Bad Omen status effect enters a village, a raid will always and almost intermediately spawn near the village's outskirts. Two waves attack for each level of bad omen applied to the player. Each wave consists of one captain, 1-3 ravagers, several pillagers, vindicators, evokers and/or witches. Illagers attack all players, villagers, and iron golems in the vicinity with their weapons. Raid progress is shown by a progress bar at the top of the screen, similar to The Wither and the Ender Dragon boss fights. During a raid, only players affected with bad omen can trade with villagers. Otherwise, villagers will emit blue particles as if they are sweating. The number of waves in a raid increases by difficulty (when in Easy, 3 waves, Normal, 5 waves, Hard, 7 waves). Every illager mob slain by the player will decrease the health bar of the raid. When the raid is over, the player will receive the Hero of the Village status effect, giving them a discount on trades, but this effect (like all effects) will be removed by drinking milk. As of Java Edition 1.14.3, you can disable raids by using /gamerule disableRaids true Mobs Strategy Raids can be of extreme difficulty to any player lacking in experience, so if possible avoid triggering one by drinking milk to get rid of the Bad Omen status effect. You can abandon a raid by simply running out of the vicinity of the village, but keep in mind that any raiders targeting you will follow you to a certain distance. When handling a raid, it is best to eliminate the raiders one by one, targeting one of them until they are killed, preferably starting from the largest threat (Most likely a ravager or an evoker so it won't be a problem for the rest of the raid), then kill some of the remaining illagers. Staying indoors is very important, as the sheer size and power of the mob of raiders can easily take down even the most experienced player. One should try and camp in the tallest or largest building in the village (or the Player's house, if they live there) and take down the raiders from a distance using either bows or crossbows (enchantments are favorable). Players can even ignite a piece of TNT on top of a ravager if they are willing to take a risk (3 to kill it). Take high ground wherever possible, so you can get a rough idea of the situation and eliminate raiders from a distance easier. If you choose to stand on a rooftop, beware the knockback from the pillagers' crossbows and the vexes summoned by evokers. Ravagers are extremely dangerous and should not be taken head-on without a shield and full iron armor at the very least, and are best killed from a distance. Their huge knockback and charging damage can easily take out a player. *Creating more iron golems in the vicinity can help the player in dealing with large groups. *Since 1.15 added a feature where iron golems are healed with iron ingots, it is very useful to have a load of iron with you to heal iron golems instead of building new ones, as you could use 9x less the iron. **It's also useful to fight a ravager with an iron golem, as the latter could defeat the former, but not without losing some health. Trivia *If any iron golems happen to be nearby, they will join the fight, and attack the illagers. *Illusioners will not naturally spawn as part of a raid. However, if a player spawns one nearby, it may join in the raid, and its HP will add to the "raid progress bar". *Despite being part of the raid, witches are the only raid mobs that do not attack villagers. Instead, they will heal and buff the other raid mobs plus attack the player. However, in some way, you might get splashed with regeneration. *After you successfully fend off the required waves in a raid, in Java/Bedrock Edititon you will get a special effect called "Hero of the Village", causing the villagers to heavily reduce their prices. Villagers will go to the outskirts and launch fireworks (Java Edition only). *Illagers can spawn in any platform during a raid as long as they are near enough to the village, meaning that they can spawn on any platform that seemingly looks impossible to reach without blocks (As long as the village is on the said platform). *If the raid is won by the illagers(i.e. when the village is no longer classified as a village due to the fact all villagers or their beds were killed/destroyed). When this is done, the illagers will all raise their hands in victory and jump around laughing, as do people usually do when they win. Category:Illager Category:1.14 Category:Overworld Category:Game Mechanics